


Flashback

by digthewriter



Series: Pendragons At Work [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur remembers the first time he'd met Merlin. </p>
<p>Part FIVE of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/62885">Pendragons at Work Series</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Uther's Assistant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053981)  
> 2\. [The Vice President](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060802)  
> 3\. [The Party Invitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140948)  
> 4\. [Uther and Arthur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1159581)

“Come on, Arthur, truth or dare?” the girl had asked Arthur as she tugged on his arm.  
  
Arthur couldn’t even recall her name.  
  
The memory seemed from a different lifetime—someone else’s life.  
  
“Dare,” Arthur had said. He never would pick _truth_.  
  
“I dare you to walk up to _that_ bloke, and get his number,” Helios had said, his sadistic grin was hard to miss.  
  
“A bloke’s number?” Arthur had asked, raising an eyebrow. His heart had been pounding. Did Helios know? How could he have? No one knew, not then, anyway.  
  
“It’s a date.” Helios' smirk was so prominent that it made Arthur cringe even now, trying to remember it.  
  
Arthur was in the closet then, he’d been in the closet for a very long time. The only person who knew that Arthur fancied men more than women was his roommate, who’s cock Arthur had sucked a few times to keep him quiet.  
  
Arthur laughed at how his former roommate had thought it was a “punishment.”  
  
Arthur had groaned and made such a fuss about being how “straight” he was, and how it was going to be such a waste of time. Then he’d walked up to the bloke who looked at him with his wide eyes. The blue eyes were just so _blue_ , as though they were glowing. The bloke seemed to recognise Arthur and Arthur thought his luck had just been made.  
  
“Hi, you know me, right?” Arthur had asked, ever so casually. The Pendragon charm had never failed him.  
  
“Yeah, we’re in Chemistry together,” the bloke had answered, gesturing for Arthur to sit. Arthur had. Grinningly.  
  
“Right. So do you think I could get your number, and maybe you can help me with the assignment that’s due next week?” Arthur asked and the bloke’s eyes lit up again. What was it about those eyes? “I mean, just for study, of course.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, sure,” the bloke answered, and scribbled his number on a piece of paper.  
  
“Well, great,” Arthur said. “I’ll be calling you then, _Merlin_.”


End file.
